Dark Roses
by Lady aracne
Summary: When Timothy McGee stopped to buy Abby a birthday present he never thought things could go so very wrong. My first try at NCIS fanfiction. This story is now COMPLETE, Thank you very much for reading it, and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Roses Chapter 1

Bernadette Walters, stepped inside her flower shop like she did every afternoon after her brief lunch break, a big smile brightening her face as she looked around, of course, no one called her Bernadette anymore; she was Benny to all of her friends and clients.

Benny was a heavy set woman with piercing black eyes, her hair was also black thanks to the aid of a very good hairdresser she liked keeping it really short, after all she was no longer a teenager; when she retired some years before she had chosen to open a flower shop as a way to keep herself busy and because she truly loved growing things, surprisingly it had turned into quite a success maybe due to the very special clientele she tended too, Benny was Goth and her shop reflected as much, instead of pink or yellow roses you'll find black, blood red, purple or green ones, instead of clear crystal vases, you can see several containers looking like skulls, headstones, coffins and every other thing her clients would like to put flowers in.

Benny was capable of filling the most bizarre requests with great artistry and good taste some people said, in any case she loved what she did.

The silver bell placed over the front door alerted her to the first afternoon costumer.

Timothy!! It's great to see you – Benny said walking from behind the counter to greet Timothy McGee with a hug.

Hi Benny, I've missed you.

I have missed you too kid , come on lets sit over there.-

Benny led McGee to a pair antique chairs resting against the wall opposite to the counter, she had know the young NCIS agent for several years now, Benny loved him as the son she never had, McGee was one of the few people who knew her full name and former profession, who would believe the owner of _Dragon's Blood Flower Shop _had been Director of the Rocket Fuel Division at NASA? Probably no one she thought , they constantly had great conversations some times just the 2 of them others they shared with Abby Sciuto, her friend and former student, Abby had helped her find the place in which her store was now located, very near NCIS headquarters, behind them, in fact.

Abby's birthday is coming, isn't it? Benny asked trying to meet his eyes, which were fixed on the floor in front of him. – Are you alright McGee?

I'm ok Benny.

Are you? – She asked placing a comforting hand on his arm.

No, I am not – He answered taking a deep breath before adding - Abby told me in no uncertain terms that we are not right for each other, and that we should remain as friends and coworkers from now on – Tim said very fast still looking at the floor.

She said that?

She did, I will of course do as she wants and step aside, but it hurts Benny, I just love her so much.

Maybe she's just afraid of commitment, you know how free spirited she is.

Maybe, I am sorry to drop this on you Benny, but with things so difficult at work, you are the only one I can talk too.

At work? What do you mean?

Deep Six?

Oh, I see.

They hate me, all of them, even Abby. – He said hiding his face between his hands.

Abby could never hate you McGee, I don't think any of them does.

I know I used them as models for my characters, but everything else, the relationships between them, the stories, that is all fiction, and …. I shouldn't have written it.

Never said that, you are a very good writer Tim and you love writing, maybe you should have talked with them before and asked them if they minded, but that's over now. I am sure they will forgive you if you ask them too.

I have tried, they won't talk to me, only Gibbs and Ducky do sometimes, anyway Benny I want to buy something for Abby's birthday, she loves your flowers most of all.

Benny smiled, Mc Gee was hurting but he will always find a way to put Abby before anything, even his own feelings.

What do you want to give her?

Black and Red roses, a big bouquet, something special, it's like a goodbye present also.

McGee?

Its ok Benny, I am not going anywhere. – Tim said standing up and walking towards the counter.

It will be ok McGee, I know it will, you know I can tell.

He smiled; Benny was indeed really good at reading people, he started searching for his wallet while she began choosing black roses from a tall vase.

I forgot my wallet at the office, would you mind if I came back later, some time after work?

Don't be silly McGee; you don't need to come back today.

I am going to the Gym, and then I'll come back I know you close late.

Mc Gee …..

Benny, you know me, I won't sleep if I don't pay you today. – He said smiling for the first time since his arrival, he was right of course, and Benny knew it, McGee's sense of rightness was beyond belief.

Ok, if it makes you feel better, I'll make something really special for Abby and have it delivered today.

Thank you Benny, oh here, this is the card – he added handing her a small red envelope and kissing her on the cheek before turning to leave, he still had several work hours before him, he wasn't looking forward to it, but he had no choice about it, several cases were open and Gibbs was in a terrible mood.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Good Morning Abby.

Good morning Jerry – Abby said to the not so surprised night guard, NCIS forensic expert regularly came to work at dawn, she was after all Goth, she loved darkness.

Hey Abby got something for you – Jerry Thomas said turning around to reach under his work station, and coming up again with a huge flower bouquet.

This …. Came for you at 0200 from Benny's – he said panting a little.

Oh Jerry aren't they gorgeous!! – Abby said excitedly, taking the flowers in to her arms.

Well, I suppose if you like black ..

Jerry!!!- Abby said laughing as she started for the elevators.

Oh Abs! I forgot to tell you, a team is checking on the electric system, the light is off on most floors, lifts not working, no light in the staircases those are fried for good, and so on, and so on…

Got it Jerry, you are forgetting I am the Lady of the Dark – Abby twirled around herself hugging her very black flower bouquet and headed for the staircase. The staircase was pitch dark but it didn't bother her a bit, it was the instant that she took a hold of the handrail that she knew something was wrong.

Abby was not a field agent but she knew more about blood than anyone in NCIS and the sticky substance that was wetting her hand sure felt familiar.

Jerry!!!

I told you it was dark Ab…. – Jerry came into the staircase with a flashlight in hand, he froze as the light hit Abby and the space around her, there was blood everywhere not much but a enough to make a trail that could be seen coming from the lower floor, the garage area.

Jerry, we have to go see – Abby said her voice shaking a little, she was scared but she also knew that who ever was injured had to work for NCIS, the garage lift and stairs door could only be open with the retina scanner. Jerry Thomas took out his gun and got in front of Abby; they climbed 2 floors up following the trail until they reached the forensics lab floor, Abby's heart was beating so fast it hurt, she had a really bad feeling about it all.

Jerry took out his radio and called the electric maintenance crew

This is Thomas, I need the lights back at the Forensics Lab, right now.

In a minute Officer – came a distorted voice from the radio.

The moment, they reached the correct floor the lights came on, it was the noise of her own scream that made Abby jump in fright, there sprawled on the floor on a pool of blood……

- Oh my God …. Mc Gee!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Roses Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I have added quotation marks, sorry for that, hope you like this chapter, and please REVIEW!!! **__**Reviews make me happy.**_

A cascade of roses fell from Abby's arms hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"Oh my God…. McGee!!!" she screamed running towards Tim, Jerry Thomas sprung into action grabbing the phone.

"I am calling 911"

"Timmy, Timmy answer me please" she said trying to turn him on his back, as she manage to do so, a switchblade knife fell on to the bloody floor.

"He is bleeding out!!" Abby yelled as blood started oozing from a deep wound on his abdomen, she reached for something to stop the bleeding finding her white lab coat.

"Emergency services are on their way, I am running down to meet them and to have all the lifts working again" Jerry said starting for the door. Abby was pressing hard on McGee's wound making him moan in pain, she felt it was the most wonderful sound in the world, he was alive!!

"Jerry!! Wait, hand me that headset" Abby yelled making Jerry turn back, he picked up the phone's head set and paced it on Abby's head, glancing worriedly at Tim's ghostly pale face. "Punch number 1, and go Jerry Go!!!"

Jerry did as told and stormed out of the lab.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The really annoying sound of a ringing phone made Gibbs open his eyes with difficulty, a quick glance at his bed side clock told him it was 4:30 in the morning; there were only two reasons why someone would call him at that ungodly hour, an emergency or an ex-wife, he'll take the first one any day.

"Gibbs" He said with a groggy voice.

"Gibbs!!! McGee!! He … he.. someone has … he is dying!!!!! Gibbs !! " Abby's frantic words seemed to blend one into another, he couldn't understand anything she was saying, but he was already up getting dressed, something was wrong, really wrong.

"Abs calm down I can't understand you, where are you?"

"The lab" She screamed into the phone starting to sob "Tim, Tim is…." She couldn't finish "Gibbs help!!"

"I am already on my way Abby" He said jumping into his car, tires screeching as he rushed into the early dawn.

xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Abby tried to control herself, Tim needed her, she was keeping a steady pressure over the wound, the blood seemed to have slowed down some, McGee looked like a ghost and shallow breaths were coming from his throat but he was still alive and that was all she cared about at the moment.

"Ab …by?"

"I'm right here Timmy, don't talk, help is coming" She said tears brimming again in her eyes, Tim smiled a tiny smile.

" I….made..it, Abs…" he whispered, Abby was getting, if possible, more worried, his lips were turning blueish "Shhh save your strength"

"No time….just…want…say gbye" Abby's eyes opened in horror, why was he saying goodbye?

"No,no no McGee you can't do this, don't say goodbye!!!!" She yelled at him, tears now flowing freely down her beautiful face, somewhere behind her the sound of voices reached the lab.

"I… Love…" He couldn't finish, his body started shaking, his eyes rolling upwards, Abby started screaming again, then someone shoved her away, she slammed onto a table, as 3 paramedics rushed to McGee calling each other is alarmed voices.

"He is crashing!!!!"

"I still got a pulse, hurry up"

"Bag him!!"

In no time the paramedics had McGee strapped on a gurney, and were running towards the elevator, as the door closed behind them Gibbs stormed in to the lab and froze at the door.

The scene that greeted him was nothing less than bizarre, Abby was kneeling in the middle of the lab covered in blood, there were stomped black and red roses all around her and a switchblade knife rested at her side, there was blood all over the floor, chairs and some of the equipment, his heart sank but he remained steel calm as always, his forensic genius needed him.

Gibbs hurry to Abby's side and gently made her stand up, she was still crying so he hugged softly and guide her to a chair.

"Abs, what happened?"

"I don't know I found him here, He said goodbye Gibbs, he said goodbye" she yelled burying her face between her hands.

"Calm down, I won't let him die Abby" Gibbs said caressing her ebony hair "come on lets call the team, we'll get you changed and go to the hospital ok?"

She nodded standing up.

"I'll get a coverall from Autopsy, no time to go change Gibbs, we have to go to the hospital, I can't leave him alone, not now"

"Go then, I'll call Ducky" he turned around and punched his cell phone's speed dial.

Abby ran down to Autopsy, and grabbed a set of blue coveralls with big white letters on the back that read NCIS, she didn't care how she looked her only thought was reaching the hospital as soon as possible; right there in the middle of the room she stripped down and threw her bloodied clothes over one of the stainless steel tables redressing herself as fast as she could.

"Please hold on McGee" she thought pulling the zipper of the coverall up before hurrying back to her lab.

Gibbs was on the phone when Abby returned to his side.

"I am ready"

"Ducky will meet us at the hospital; they took him to Warren Trauma Center, Jerry told me" He added looking at her questioning eyes. " Tony and Ziva will arrive soon, they will process your lab Abby" He wasn't sure why he was giving Abby all the report, maybe to let her know they will do everything in their power to find out what had happened , as they always did, there was no need to do it, but it seemed to calm her.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, come on"

Abby didn't say a word during the whole trip to The Warren Trauma Center, considered one of the best hospitals in the Country that at least was comforting for her; she knew McGee was being treated by the best specialists you could ask for, but Tim's almost translucent face kept popping into her mind, was he still alive? He had to be, because ….. What was she was going to do if he died?

Gibbs glanced at her not quite taking his eyes from the road before him, Abby was crying again, silently this time she was apparently going though some kind of internal debate, he decided to say nothing because he knew nothing that could make her feel better.

At last he saw the sign indicating the entrance to the hospital's parking lot, there standing next to the entrance doors Donald "Ducky" Mallard stood with a somber look on his kind face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Roses Chapter 3

Gibbs parked the car in one swift motion and almost jumped from the vehicle in a vain attempt to stop Abby from reaching Ducky before he did, something told him his presence on the parking lot meant only one thing, bad news, he only hoped they were not too bad.

Abby almost tackled the British MD enveloping him in a fierce hug; he tenderly hugged her back before pushing her gently off him.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked worry dripping from his voice.

"Timothy is in surgery, things do not look good according to his doctor, blood loss was massive, there's no way of knowing yet."

"He will make it Ducky, McGee is tough."

"What happened Jethro?"

"I don't know, but I am sure finding out, come on, let's go see that doctor." Gibbs said leading a very pale Abby towards the entrance doors.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony DiNozzo stood frozen at the door leading to Abby's domain, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he felt angry; just thinking about someone stabbing McGee made his blood boil, sure he teased Timothy constantly, sometimes he had crossed the line, but he was his friend and no was going to get away with hurting him.

"Get on with it Tony." Ziva David said walking pass him camera in hand, her eyes were ice cold when she started shooting the scene, she was trying desperately not to think about who's blood that was, she felt terrible and as angry as Tony probably did.

"I can't believe it Tony, we just saw him yesterday" Ziva said finishing her shooting.

"Saw him yes, talk to him no, Ziva we have been acting as a pair of jerks."

"Don't you think I know that" her beautiful dark eyes flashed with fury as she took out evidence bags from her pack.

"McGee may die, and I ……Oh Tony I feel terrible" She said her eyes filling with tears, Tony put down whatever he was bagging and reached for her placing his hands over her shoulders making her turn around to face him in one swift motion.

"I know Ziva, I feel so guilty myself, why did I gave him such a hard time about the book? It's just that, a book." Ziva threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing; Tony hugged her tightly a few tears escaping his eyes.

"We have to make it right Tony, we have too." Ziva managed to say between sobs.

"And we will Officer David, now let's hurry and finish processing so we can go to the hospital"

Tony's cell phone started ringing making both of them jump.

"DiNozzo, yes Lieutenant? Ok thank you we will be there as soon as possible… no, don't let anyone inside until we get there."

He closed his phone and turned to Ziva.

"They have founded McGee's car and the crime scene."

"Where?"

"Dragon's Blood Flower Shop." He answered, his eyes focusing on the dozens of roses on the bloody floor. "I better call Gibbs." He took his cell phone out and punched the speed dial.

"Call him and go to the Flower store, I'll finish here." Ziva said getting a hold of herself and returning to work, she couldn't help but think about Benny the owner, they all knew her, after all Abby's taste in flowers was well known by the team.

"Gibbs? Lieutenant Gregory called, they found McGee's car outside Benny's flower shop, and apparently the crime scene too. Yes I am going right now, Ziva will finish here. Boss? Any news on Probie? I see, ok, see you there."

"Anything?"

"No, he is still in surgery, no one is telling them anything; Gibbs is joining me at the shop."

"Tony, look at this" Ziva picked up a little red envelope from under a purple bow, McGee's neat handwriting was easy to recognize.

"Probie bought the flowers for Abby, I thought that was over." He said taking the envelope from Ziva.

"Don't open it Tony."

"I won't, I feel bad enough as it is, but I really thought Abby and McGee were history."

"Don't be silly Tony I am sure it was not about that, Abby's birthday is tomorrow and Tim knows she loves black roses, these were a present. Besides, Abby was the one that called it off, I know Tim still loves her, he must have been hurting and we just added to his misery." Ziva said looking gloom, she took the envelope back from Tony and placed it inside an evidence bag while Tony turned to leave his usual spark completely lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs closed his cell phone after talking to Tony, he could see, from where he stood Abby's sad figure, she was sitting next to Ducky her head reclined on his shoulder while the good doctor kept one arm around her.

He was about to walk towards them, when the head nurse caught up with him.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Lehman wants to talk to you." She said motioning him to follow her, Abby saw it and immediately stood up to join him, followed by Ducky.

The three of them walked behind the head nurse in silence, until they reached the nurse station.

"I am Dr. Lehman, Patrick Lehman." He said offering his hand to Gibbs.

"Please, tell us, how is Timmy doing?" Abby said anxiously, her eyes tearful again.

Dr. Lehman smiled sweetly at her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he started to report on McGee's condition.

"Mr. McGee is stable for now, he suffered a massive loss of blood and he is currently in a coma, we won't know if there is any brain damage until he wakes up, and we are not sure he will wake up at this moment, the knife severed his spleen, we removed it, it also perforated the lower lobe of his right lung, the lung collapsed during surgery so we placed two tubes that are connected to a pleur-evac, this machine is helping his lung expand again.

He is currently on a ventilator which is helping him breathe; I won't lie to you, he is critical and will have to remain in the ICU for several days. Lets hope no complications appeared, he is very weak.

"Thank you Dr." Gibbs said

"Oh there is another thing, we have another stab victim in the emergency wing, I don't know if it's related to what happened to your agent, but it is too much of a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences" Gibbs said roughly "Lead the way Dr."

"Please Dr. may I see Tim?" Abby said, not paying any attention at what the Dr. was telling Gibbs.

"Abigail, Timothy is in Intensive care, you can't go see him." Ducky said before Dr. Lehman could answer.

"I need to see him, just for a few seconds, please, he must be really scared."

Patrick Lehman had been a trauma specialist for more than 15 years, he knew how important it was for his patients to know their families or friends were near by it always helped them recover, and Timothy McGee needed all the help he could get ;besides the young lady before him looked on the verge of collapsing from worry.

"Very well miss…?"

"Abby, call me Abby" She said almost jumping with joy.

"Just 5 minutes, Nurse Belmont will take you" Patrick Lehman said calling for the head nurse with his hand.

"Thank you so much!!" Abby chanted trapping the physician in a bone braking hug, Gibbs and Ducky just smiled, that was Abby alright.

As they watched a very happy Abby follow the head nurse, Gibbs asked.

"Dr. Lehman, do you know the other stab victim's name?"

"Yes, her name is Bernardette Walters"


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Roses Chapter 4

**_A/N Hey, here you have the next chapter, I really hope you like it. Thank you all who have left me a review, I love those , they help a lot on improving my writting._**

Abby followed the head nurse into the ICU area; a petite blond nurse was sitting behind the counter at the nurse station.

"Hello Tally, this is Miss Sciuto, Dr. Lehman authorized her for a brief visit with Mr. McGee." The head nurse said introducing Abby.

"Of course nurse Belmont."

She stood quickly and stepped out of her station to greet Abby, She lead her into the supply room where she was given a robe and a surgical mask to wear, finally she took her to ICU room 14th.

"Mr. McGee is under heavy painkillers; even though he is in a coma we know people in such a state feel pain so he is sedated, he is connected to many machines Miss Sciuto don't be alarmed." The young nurse said looking sweetly at her.

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure, just don't move any of his IV lines, ok?"

"I'll be careful, Tally is it?"

"Talliah Carson, but every one calls me Tally." She said smiling at her and opening the door at the same time.

Timothy McGee was an immobile figure under the white covers, actually those were only covering him from his waist down, Abby could see a large bandage hugging his midriff, and a smaller one a little above the first, 2 transparent tubes were coming out from this one, the tubes were hooked up to a big contraption called a Pleur-Evac, a larger white tube that went down his throat was connected to a breathing machine making soft sounds, both his eyes were blackened, he had taken a beating, that much she could tell. Circular electrodes were taped to his well toned chest, sending steady signals to the electrocardiogram device; both his arms had IV lines; finally another set of electrodes were glued to his forehead sending brain waves to another machine.

Abby wanted to cry again, but she didn't, taking a couple of deep breaths she walked towards the bed and sat down on a chair Tally had set for her.

"You can't stay long, but I'll try to get you more than 5 minutes, don't worry, I'll be monitoring from the station."

"Thank you Tally, oh and it's Abby, ok? She smiled and left the room.

Abby looked at McGee and slowly reached for his hand, it was ice cold to the touch, she started rubbing it very carefully in an attempt to warm it a little.

"Timmy, you have to pull through, for me, for us. I know what I told you before, I am so sorry; I was scared, scared we were getting too serious, I was afraid to admit I really love you, even to myself. I am so sorry Tim; I keep thinking that some how all this is my fault." She bent over and softly kissed the tip of his fingers. Several alarms went off at the same time on the monitors surrounding the bed, Abby jumped in fright without letting go of his hand as Tally entered the room again.

"It's ok Abby, relax, his oxygen levels just went up, and his brain scan is showing an activity increase."

"That is good, right?"

"It is very good; I am sorry, you have to leave now." Tally said smiling. "We will take good care of him, I promise."

"I know, good bye Tally." Abby said standing from her chair. "I'll come back." She added before stepping out from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs and Ducky followed Dr. Lehman to the intermediate wing of the hospital.

"Her room is 342, I have another patient coming in a few minutes, I will keep you informed on Mr. McGee's condition." Dr. Lehman said before walking away.

They both walked inside the room, where a male nurse was checking on Benny's IV line.

"How is she doing?" asked Gibbs looking at Benny's beaten face. Her right arm encased in a heavy bandage rested over the white covers.

"Oh she will be alright, don't worry, she was getting a little out of hand so we gave her a light sedative." Answered the young nurse; his name tag read Lance Cardea.

"Young man, what do you mean with, out of hand?" Ducky asked

"Well, she kept screaming about a bee."

"Bee?"

Gibbs gave him such a stare that he paled before continuing.

"Yes she kept screaming, were is my bee, my bee disappeared, and on and on."

Ducky saw the murderous look on Gibbs eyes so he swiftly pushed nurse Cardea out of the room before he had a new autopsy to perform.

"Jethro, the poor boy had no way of knowing about McGee."

"I know." He answered turning to look at Benny who was starting to stir, Ducky smiled and got near the bed.

"Bernardette, how are you feeling my dear?"

"Donald! How nice to see you." She said in a groggy voice, then she turned her head toward Gibbs.

"Oh God, McGee is hurt, he was stabbed, he …" Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We know Benny, he is in ICU."

"Oh God, how is he?" She said sitting straighter on the bed "Don't lie Jethro, you know I can tell."

"He is critical and in coma, Benny, do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do, that's what I was trying to tell that kid that calls himself a nurse" She answered

"Calm down Bernardette, you should be resting not yelling"

"Oh, alright _Donald _I am calming down, Ok yesterday morning Timothy came into the store to order a bouquet for Abby's birthday, he forgot his wallet and told me he was coming back later, I told him it was not necessary but…."

"He was coming back anyway." Gibbs added.

"Right, well you know I close very late, my delivery man is into vampires so he won't go on duty until after midnight, I was starting to close when two guys came in, I didn't pay any attention to them at that time, not until one of them jumped me, I am sure they were high on something, he hit me on the face while the other went for the cash, I started struggling with the first while yelling at him. Something I say got him out of control, he pulled out a switchblade and got me under the arm, I yelled of course and he was about to cut me again when Tim pulled him off me.

They started fighting and I tried to get to the phone, but the second guy pulled the cord away and hit me. Tim punched his guy hard and he dropped to the floor, then he came to help me, I was loosing a lot of blood, the blade got an artery.

McGee was struggling with the guy when the other one managed to stand up and … he ….he stabbed Tim." Benny hardly breathed as she explained what had happened.

"Don't worry Benny; we are going to get them." Gibbs said sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Go on."

"I was getting really dizzy by then, the last thing I remember before the paramedics arrived is Tim crawling towards me with his cell phone opened, then I fainted. He must have called 911 , but he was not there when they arrived, I was frantic."

"Thank you Benny. Are you up to a visit from a sketch artist?" Gibbs said standing up.

"Sure, send him over." Benny said reclining on her pillows again.

"Jethro, I'll stay with Bernardette until the sketch artist gets here."

"Very well Ducky, I'll take Abs back to the lab I need her processing the evidence. Take care Benny." He said stepping out of the room.

Benny turned to look at Ducky.

"How is Abby taking this?"

"Not well, I am afraid."

"That's what I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Roses Chapter 5

Gibbs found Abby sitting outside McGee's room; he almost had to carry her to the car, because she wanted to stay right there until Tim was declared out of danger. During the ride back to HQ he told her everything Benny had told them, of course she wanted to go see her right away, but he wouldn't let her.

"But Gibbs, Benny is my friend."

"I know Abs, but I need you to run the prints, don't you want to catch the punks that did this to McGee?" Gibbs said in a caring voice.

Something inside Abby burned with anger, catch the bad guys, that was what she needed to do; she owed that to Tim at the very least, her face changed from desperate to determined in a second.

"You are right boss man, we need to find those beasts, no one hurts my geek and goes away with it!"

Gibbs managed a little smile, Abby was now on a mission and he was fine with that.

As soon as they reached NCIS, they were met by Jenny Shepard, Gibbs followed her in to her office while Abby went to her lab; she was actually scared to go in, images of Tim lying on a pool of his own blood kept flashing inside her brain, bravely shenpushed the images away as she focused on the huge pile of evidence bags waiting for her to look at. Her lab was pristine, Gibbs doing no doubt, and she mentally thanked him.

She grabbed the first bag and set to work, several hours later Ziva walked in, looking pale and disheveled, her arms filled with yet more evidence bags.

"Hello Abby," she said in a low voice, placing everything on the table next to Abby.

"Hi Ziva, what do you have for me?" Abby said lifting her eyes from her microscope. Ziva looked terrible, and she new exactly why, guilt was eating all of them away, so she did what she always did when someone was hurting, opening her arms she trapped the beautiful mossad officer in a tight hug.

Both women stay hugging each other for a few moments, when they let go, both had tears in their eyes, they had never been what you could call friends, but now they shared the same pain and that brought them closer, more than anything before.

"Abby, I do have something for you." Ziva said reaching into her back pocket to retrieve the small red envelope she had found earlier.

Tears started rolling down the Goth's face when she saw McGee's neat handwriting all over it; she held it tight to her chest as she tried hard not to break down again.

Ziva started walking towards the elevator when Abby called her back.

"Ziva, please stay, I need a friend with me, I can't read this alone." Abby said anguish dripping from every word, Ziva returned to her side without saying a word and settled in the stool next to her. Abby then did something that surprised even herself, she handed the envelope to Ziva, she took it without saying a word.

"Would you read it for me? I don't think I can."

"Of course Abby." Ziva opened the envelope extracting not a card, but a letter carefully folded several times; she cleared her throat and started reading.

_My dear Abby_

_I promise this is the last time I am going to talk about this, you have made your choice and I will honor every one of your wishes, I ask you to allow me to say this one last time._

_Abby I love you, with every ounce o__f my soul, you are my life, the air I breath, the reason I get up every day, since the instant I heard your voice for the first time when I worked in Norfolk I knew you were special, you certainly are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I love you and I always will, and because of that I only wish you to be happy with who ever you choose to share your life from now on._

_My angel,__ I hope you find in your heart a way to forgive me about the book, maybe I can get used to everyone hating me, but I'll die if you do. _

_If your friendship is all I can look forward to, then that is all I want from you._

_I wrote this for you some time ago, I hope you like it; __I remember you used to like my poetry._

_Happy Birthday Abby!!_

_With love_

_Timothy McGee_

_The rose __huddles quietly, head bowed upon its nettle stalk,_

_Silken red petals enveloped in the darkness of night,_

_And then, with the first light of dawn,_

_It peers proudly towards the first needles of sunlight_

_Darting __westward, giving itself to another newborn day._

"He thinks we hate him," Ziva said in tears giving the letter back to Abby who had been hiding her face between her hands to muffle the sobs coming from her throat.

"I need him back Ziva, I can't loose Tim, I can't." Abby almost yelled "I told him so many nasty things last time we talked, I didn't meant them, I really didn't, I was scared and angry about the book, this can't be happening!"

"I was angry too, you have no idea how I regret it now and …."

BLING!!!

The sound of a match being made by the fingerprint comparison program snapped both of them from their conversation.

"I have a match!" Abby almost screamed as she hugged Ziva again, this time in her usual bone crushing way.

"Abby, I can't breath!"

There, in her LC monitor two faces stared back at them.

"We got them, we got them!! " Abby sang jumping up and down around Ziva, who was taking out her cell phone to call Gibbs a huge smile plastered across her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Abby's birthday day found her entering the Trauma center, the previous night had been mayhem; as soon as Gibbs got the names of McGee's attackers he ordered every agent available , with Director Shepard's authorization, of course, to track the two men.

In less than two hours Tony had found them, Scott Mercer and Hunter Dillon turned out to be a pair of junkies that were still so high on whatever they had ingested that they didn't react at all when they were arrested.

Gibbs had been so angry that for a moment she was sure he was going to strangle both of them. Both Tony and Ziva wanted to beat them into a pulp and she, herself, was not ashamed to confess her murderous intentions either.

The whole team had gathered in the ICU after both men had been taken away by the police, as expected Tim remained critical but stable and no one was allowed inside his room, not even Gibbs.

But this morning she felt lucky, first 24 hours were over and McGee was still holding up, Tally had been kind enough to keep her updated.

Abby decided to pay Benny a visit first, so she walked into the Intermediate area looking for the correct room.

She found Benny sitting up on her bed reading a thick book, her arm still encased in heavy bandages covering everything from the shoulder all the way down to her hand keeping the injured arm tight against her chest at the same time.

"Benny!"

"Oh hello Abs, it's great to see you." She said smiling broadly at the Goth.

"How are you doing Ben? Feeling better?" she asked perching herself on the empty bed next to Benny's.

"Fine, I am doing great, in fact they are letting me go tomorrow morning, Donald told me the shop is being taken care of, so I am ok. What about you Abby, are you alright?"

"Nope, I am worried sick, Timmy is still critical, and he thinks I don't care for him anymore" Abby spoke very, very fast , not wanting to start crying again, Benny smiled softly at her.

"Timothy will be ok, he is a strong, healthy young man; I am sure he will pull through Abs,"

"But, he thinks I don't love him, and I do, I really do!!"

"Do you Abby? If you do, you have to tell him right away, even if he is in a coma, you need to tell him, but search your feelings darling don't lie to him, Tim can't deal with a broken heart right now."

"I know, and I won't hurt him again, not now not ever!!" Abby said making the chains on her black miniskirt rattle as she sat straighter.

"Then tell him Abby, he needs to hear it." Benny said looking proudly at her; Abby stood and walked towards Benny enveloping her in a soft hug.

"Thank you Benny."

"Go now Abs, maybe you can see him today, after all, it is your birthday."


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Roses Chapter 6

The following days were like a bad dream for Abby and the rest of the team; Tim remained fighting for his life for several days, this time Dr. Lehman allowed no visitors at all, except for one member of his family, which meant Sarah McGee was the only one granted admission, for 15 minutes some of those horrible days .

Abby had not a good relationship with Tim's sister for the time being, Sarah was aware of their breakup and the effect it had upon her brother, so Abby had not been able to see him at all for several days.

At last, 7 agonizing days later, McGee was stable enough to be transferred from ICU to Intermediate Care, he was still in coma even though all sedatives had been eliminated hoping that pain would make him wake up, but so far there was no change at all.

Abby drove silently through the darkened streets lost in thought, since Tim had been transferred to Intermediate she made her way to the hospital every night after the end of her shift. She owed Jenny Sheppard this late night visits, the Director had arranged, somehow, that the team was allowed to see McGee at any hour of the day or night and they had settled into some kind of a routine for 6 days now.

Gibbs would see him early in the mornings before reaching headquarters, then Tony and Ziva would use their lunch break to pay a visit, providing no case kept them at the office, Ducky would leave Palmer for and hour in the afternoons in charge of the morgue, again thanks to Jenny, she on the other hand, was the sole owner of the night watch.

She sighted, McGee had been in a coma for 13 days total, and the doctors were baffled, according to Dr. Coleman, the neurologist in charge, there was no reason for Tim to remain in such a state.

Abby carefully parked her dark hearse away from the front entrance, she knew hospital visitors were not pleased see it just outside the front door, and she was determined not to annoy anybody, it still amazed her what the Director had done for them.

She walked fast, her heart pounding inside her chest; maybe tonight Tim will be awake when she opened the door that was her sole wish every night.

She reached the nurse station, and greeted the 2 night nurses, Allison Parker and Elena Rosen; both had become her friends in a short time, and took really good care of the man she loved.

"Good night Allison, hello Elena!" She said in a hopeful voice "How is he tonight?"

"I am sorry Abs, still no change." answered Elena looking sweetly at her.

"He has another visitor tonight, though" added Allison looking towards the closed door in front of them.

"Another visitor? who?" Abby asked intrigued.

"Agent Gibbs." Elena finished turning down to look at some charts.

Abby reached Tim's room and knocked.

"Come in Abs" Gibbs voice answered her from inside.

He was sitting on the recliner next to McGee's bed; she smiled at him before fixing her olive eyes on the immobile figure on the bed. Tim looked thinner each day, his closed eyes seem sunken and his skin was yellowish due to the lack of sunlight, on the bright side he was now breathing on his own so he no longer had a tube down his throat, his pierced lung had not fully re expand but it was looking better, he had just one chest tube in place now.

"Abs, are you ok?

"Oh, I am sorry boss-man I was just thinking." She said sitting on the foot of the bed it was her favorite place to be, even when she was alone with Tim she would not use the recliner chair to sit.

"You know Abs, I think I know what is wrong with McGee, why is he not waking up" Gibbs said looking at his fallen agent in a fatherly way.

"Spill it out Gibbs, I am all in favor of answers here" she didn't mean to sound so bitter but she was getting increasingly desperate as the days role by.

"He doesn't want to."

"He doesn't want to? That's really scientific"

"Abs, I know you are hurting, but listen. You remember what I told you about my daughter and wife, how they were killed?" Gibbs said taking her hand.

"Yes, I do, you then had an accident and remained in coma for several days." Abby answered in a soft voice squeezing Gibbs hand at the same time.

"I didn't want to wake up either Abs, I knew deep down that if I did, all the pain was coming back and I would have to face the reality of their deaths. McGee was hurt when he was going through a lot of painful things, he had broken up with you, the book was out and we were giving him a hard time, he felt lonely."

Tears were streaming down from Abby's beautiful eyes, she let go of Gibbs hand before hiding her face between her hands to muffle her sobs.

"I know that Gibbs, but I don't know how to let him know how sorry I am, how much I love him and need him back." She said as Gibbs stood and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"I am sure you'll find a way Abs, McGee will come back to you when he is ready." He said kissing her head again before placing his hand over Tim's pale one squeezing it gently, then he walked out of the room without saying another word.

Abby dried her eyes, and smiled, Gibbs was like a father for her and his advice was always welcomed.

Standing she grabbed her bag and pulled a book from inside, she had had an idea before going to NCIS that morning.

She looked at the cover of the book, "Deep Six" was written in bright red letters over a blueish handprint, she actually enjoyed the book when she read it for the second time, He really was a talented writer, it had occurred to her that reading out loud was going to help him feel better, there was no medical or scientific reason for it, but something inside her told her it was a good idea.

"I am going to read to you Timmy, it's your favorite book I am sure you will like it." She said sweetly to McGee as she perched herself again at the foot of his bed, and started reading in a soft sweet voice.

" Chapter one …."


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Roses Chapter 7

_A/N He__re you have a really short update, I haven't seen season 4, it has not aired in Mexico, so forgive me if Sarah does not behave as she normally would. I hope you like it, we are coming near the end now, I thank you all who have read this fic and those who take the time to leave me a review. Thanks so very much Reviews make me really happy, you know?._

Sarah McGee kept pacing in her brother's living room, she glanced at the telephone for what felt like the 1000 time, there was no way around it, there was no one else.

Everyone in the team was busy with a very important case; Gibbs was driving all of them crazy she knew, she had already tried Tony and Ziva, both were on the field, Ducky and Palmer were swamped in autopsy, even the girl that was replacing Timmy, Michelle something, was busy as hell, that only left …her.

Sarah sat on Timothy's bed, a plane ticket in her hand, she had to go back to her campus, she had been granted a full scholarship, and the papers needed to be signed next day at most. That was great, the thing was that Dr. Lehman had called, they were removing the last chest tube in Timmy's lung and someone needed to be there.

She knew she was being silly, Tim's romance problems where his own, not any of her business and yet every time she saw the Goth she felt like strangling her, she had to blame someone she had been the obvious target.

"Well Sarah, grow up, it was not her fault, it was nobody's fault to be honest", she said to herself before picking up the phone.

XXX

Abby had been surprised to say the least when Sarah called her the night before, she immediately had agreed to oversee McGee's procedure, now she had to tell a very moody Gibbs she was leaving her lab in the middle of the day with a hot case still opened and she was not looking forward to it.

She found Gibbs on his bullpen going over some files, Michelle. Tony and Ziva were no where to be seen at the moment.

"Hey Gibbs!"

"You may go Abs, but just for 2 hours not a minute more". He said standing up.

She stood there looking at him in awe, how did he manage that? He really was like Santa Claus, it was kind of scary, but who was she to argue.

Smiling broadly she trapped her boss in a bone braking hug.

"Thank you, oh mighty one."

"The clock is ticking Abs, get out of here." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes Sir!"

XXX

Half an hour later Abby was standing next to McGee, dressed up in blue hospital scrubs, a disposable cap held her raven hair and latex gloves covered her hands.

Dr Lehman worked swiftly removing the tape holding the tube in place while a nurse aided him; Abby settled for holding Tim's hand in hers, hoping the discomfort from the procedure would make him wake up at last.

Another 30 minutes later the tube was out, McGee's state was unchanged and Abby sat perched on the foot of his bed again, she still had little less than an hour and she was going to use it.

"Timmy, everything went really well, Dr Lehman said your lung is holding on his own, that's good news, don't you think?" she asked, not expecting any response she trailed on.

"I got the book here, so I'll just read you another few pages ok?" Abby ease herself down from the hospital bed and reached for McGee's book, at the same time she kissed his cheek softly.

"Ok, now what do you say if we have a little fun with your characters Tim."

Abby opened the book, looked at Tim's very pale face and started reading changing the names of McGee's character to the ones they were based on.

"Ziva and Tony looked into each others eyes, not caring if their always vigilant boss Gibbs was in …"

"Tibbs … not… Gibbs" a faint voice interrupted her.

"I know is Tibbs, McG…" She froze in mid sentence and slowly looked up, Timothy McGee's loving eyes were fixed on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Roses Chapter 8

_A/N Here you go, my friends hope you enjoy!_

Abby stared at McGee for a couple of seconds before jumping of the bed screaming in delight.

"Oh Timmy! You are back, oh,oh,oh I have to get someone, a nurse or your doctor, but everyone will be so happy, Oh Timmy I have missed you so much." She said very fast before taking McGee's bewildered face between her hands kissing him with passion.

She then ran out of the room jumping up and down leaving Tim looking totally confused but completely happy; a silly smile hovering over his pale lips.

Abby reached the nurse station in an overdrive state; looking over the counter she saw Elena and Allison taking some supplies out of the storage cabinet.

"Elena, Ali he is awake! Timmy is awake!" she yelled making the young nurses jump in fright.

"That's wonderful Abby, I'll page Dr. Lehman." She said rushing to the phone while Allison grabbed her stethoscope and almost ran towards McGee's room.

"Dr. is on his way, Abby you have to stay out here for a little while; we have to give him a full check up, ok?"

"Sure Ele." Abby said excitedly as Dr Lehman entered the room and Elena followed suit.

Abby didn't know what to do with herself she was so happy that her energy levels were bursting ,she felt as if she had consumed a dozen Caff - Pows, of course she had to call NCIS to tell them, but she wanted t a few moments alone with Tim. Abby sat on the floor and decided to wait until the check up was over, then she would call the team.

A few minutes later a friendly voice made her look up.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor Abs?"

"Benny!, oh Benny. Tim just woke up, the Doc is with him now." She said standing to hug her dear friend.

"That's wonderful, I am so glad. Have you called Gibbs?" Benny asked smiling broadly while she hugged the beautiful Goth back.

"No, you see I want to talk to him, to tell him"

"This are such wonderful news, I hope he is alright, I mean his memory, everything"

"I am sure he is alright my Flower Queen, Timmy corrected me when I changed his book characters names on purpose"

Benny smiled again, while Dr. Lehman and both nurses stepped out of McGee's room.

Abby and Benny rushed to meet them looking just a little anxious.

"He is alright ladies, he will have to stay a few more days but he will be ok. Oh Miss Sciuto, he wants to see you" he added smiling before walking away.

"Go in Abby I'll call Donald and he will tell the others." Benny said taking her cell phone out.

Abby just smiled to her friend and returned to McGee's side, he was half sitting up, reclining on several white pillows, looking very pale but very happy.

"Timmy, how do you feel?"

"I feel ok, a little dizzy but fine"

"You scared me so much, don't ever do that again, ok?" she teased him, Tim smiled sweetly.

"Never again Abs" he answered, his voice a little coarse, from so many days of silence.

"I have to tell you something." She said as she sat on her favorite place at the foot of his bed.

"Ok?"

"First I want to apologize for all the horrible things I said to you that day", she started.

"Abby you don't have to …"

"Don't interrupt me McGee" she snapped. "Oh Timmy I am sorry." Tim just smiled at her to let her know it was ok.

"As I was saying, I am very sorry for all the things I said, I didn't mean to hurt you so much, the truth is I was scared, we were getting too serious and I thought I couldn't deal with it.

And then I found you in the lab, and everything changed Timmy, I realized that what I feel for you is for real. I love you Timothy McGee I really do, and I want this to work. I know I am not the easiest person in the world to be with, but if you give me a chance I will try my best to be the one for you.

"Abby, are you serious?" Tim asked, his eyes shinning with tears.

"I have never been more serious in my whole life McGee" She said taking his hand, her olive eyes shinning like stars.

"But Abby, I don't want you to change anything about yourself; I love you exactly as you are, with everything you are." Timmy said caressing her face.

"You forgive me then? Do you still love me?" She cuddled next to him, reclining her head on his chest, during their whole conversation she had been moving closer and closer to him, and now she was lying next to him on the hospital bed.

"I could never stop loving you Abs." He said kissing the top of her head while he encircled her with his arms bringing her closer to him.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Is Benny alright?" He asked nervously, he remembered everything that happened and Dr. Lehman had told him how long he had remained in coma, but he hadn't dare to ask about his friend.

"Oh yes my Knight in shinning armor, she is perfectly ok, in fact she is outside calling the troops" Abby said in her most Abbyish way.

"That's great." He said breathing in relief, his eyes starting to close, "I am tired Abs."

"Sleep McGee" she purred into his ear

"Would you stay?"

"For ever my love, for ever".

**The End.**

_A/N Well, I hope you liked it, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed: Ali, Fish, Oz, LadyBrin, Miss Margaret, Channel D ,IheartGibbs ,Nightshadow Dweller,meijkej, if I am forgetting someone please forgive me. There is still one more chapter to come, an Epiloge that I really hope you are going to like, in the mean time enjoy!!!_

_Huggs_

_Lady A_


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Roses Epilogue

**_A/N I don't know if this church actually exists, but I thought it sounded nice, Last chapter pure fluff, hope you like, and please REVIEW and make my day.Thank you for sticking with me during this journey, you are the best!_**

THREE YEARS LATER

It was late Saturday afternoon and San Thomas Cathedral was glowing with light and laughter, car after car entered the large parking lot next to the magnificent Gothic Cathedral while dozens of guests walked through the huge oak doors filling the wooden benches at a steady pace; the long central aisle was decorated with hundreds of red and white roses displayed in tall crystal vases settled over a dark green carpet, all the columns inside were wrapped in garlands made from the same beautiful flowers.

The groom was already at the very front; Timothy McGee stood beaming next to Tony DiNozzo, his best man

He was so happy, he couldn't believe it, today he was marrying Abby Sciuto and there was nothing else he could possibly wish for.

Tim surveyed the people in front of him, his family, his friends; everyone important to him was present.

On the first row at his left he could see his parents smiling proudly at him, even though they were quite traditional they had warmed up to Abby in no time, and he was thankful for that; The whole NCIS team, except Gibbs were sitting behind them, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was going to give the bride away.

Abby's father had died unexpectedly 2 years before, and her brother Edward, knowing how much Gibbs meant to her had asked him to take his place.Tim smiled and turned to look at the other side of the aisle where Abby's mother and brother sat beaming surrounded by friends and family, it was a fantastic sight since some of them were wearing elegant outfits and some others the most bizarre Goth paraphernalia.

Tony placed his hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Hey Probie, are you ready?" Tony said grinning making him realize the music was starting to play and he felt his heart swell with happiness. He had no idea what Abby was going to wear, to be honest he didn't care; whatever she wore she was going to look beautiful.

It had been the theme of the week at NCIS HQ though, Tony even organized a poll, the choices were: Full black, funeral gown, blood red or a mixture of the above, he hadn't asked for the final results.

The back doors opened, and Sarah McGee started walking through the sea of roses decorating the church. She looked gorgeous and so did Ziva David who was walking behind her. Tim almost laughed at Tony's expression when Ziva appeared, he would later swear that he had heard Tony's jaw dropping to the floor; both women were wearing identical dark green dresses and were holding flower bouquets between their hands.

They made their way up to the altar and took their places opposite to Tony and Tim, McGee felt his knees tremble; he couldn't wait to see his Abby walking towards him, after three long years since the day Abby had said she loved him; at last they were getting married.

He thought about all the ups and downs in their relationship, he remembered carrying the ring for months inside his suit pocket waiting for the perfect moment to propose, as it turned out he shouldn't have worried at all.

They had been chasing a group of Colombian drug dealers for weeks, finally cornering them in some empty warehouses; things had gone from bad to worse with Tony getting shot on the shoulder, and the rest of them ending nursing several types of wounds too; Abby had been frantic with worry in her lab, and the minute they returned to headquarters all bleeding in some level, Abby had jumped into his arms throwing him backwards on to the floor, almost knocking him unconscious.

Abby had been crying so hard that in an effort to calm her down, the only thing that had popped into his mind was to take the small velvet box from his pocket and then proceed to ask her to marry him right there in the middle of the bull pen, covered in blood in front of everybody including Director Sheppard.

Abby's look of total incredulity was now one of his most precious memories, just because it had lasted about half a second, then she had started screaming in delight and proceeded to kiss him in a way that he was sure could qualify as X-Rated.

"Probie look!"

Tony's cheerful voice brought him back to the present again, the doors at the back were starting to open, and beautiful notes of some Celtic music piece were already playing all over the church.

The minute Abby appeared his heart skipped a bit and he thought he was going to faint, Abby was dressed exactly as Arwen the Elf princess from the Lord of the Rings. A beautiful white flowing gown hugged her perfect figure, the neckline low leaving her shoulders bare, she was even wearing the hair dress and the Evenstar pendant, her now long raven hair cascading down her back shinning under the church lights.

She was like a vision walking towards him, her tattoos where surely covered with something because he couldn't see them, he was extatic.

"Oh my God, Abby." He said out loud.

"I lost the bet, but who cares, she looks stunning Probie, you lucky man."

Tony said grinning next to him.

"I can't believe she did this"

"She loves you McGee."

Tim didn't answer, Abby and Gibbs were almost there, he stepped down the altar to meet them, as the minister started talking.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Gibbs answered with a tiny smile "You take good care of her McGee" He added.

"I will boss" Tim said taking Abby's hand and kissing the tips of her fingers his eyes shinning with tears.

"Thank you" he whispered as they both turned to face the minister.

"I knew you would like the surprise, I love you so much Timmy" she whispered back

The ceremony continued and everything around them melted away, nothing in the world existed, just the two of them and the love they shared.

Timothy McGee and Abigail Sciuto were finally together, forever.

THE END

_A/N __**There you go, a fluffy ending, I hope you like the epilogue I wanted them to have a dream wedding.**_

_**I want to thank you for your reviews; all of them made me very happy and helped me become a better writer. **_

_**I promise more stories to come with our favorite couple, because I firmly believe Abby and McGee are meant to be together, forever.**_

_**Lady Aracne**_


End file.
